


You Got Me Losing All My Breath

by quitemagicaph



Series: Beauty In Everything [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec can't shut up about Magnus, Alec feels like fainting over how good Magnus looks, Drabble, Fluff, I can't even, M/M, They love each other so much, drunk!Alec, pretty Magnus, soft hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quitemagicaph/pseuds/quitemagicaph
Summary: Alec gets slightly (emphasis on slightly) drunk after a night out and won't stop gushing over how beautiful Magnus looks.





	You Got Me Losing All My Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of Beauty In Everything! This can be read as a stand-alone just fine, but you should totally check out part one as well. Just saying.
> 
> This was meant to be a drabble but I think I got a little carried away because drunk!Alec is too entertaining.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Oh and by the way, the whole fic is narrated from Alec's POV, so if the way it's written seems weird it's because I'm very loyal to my POVs. I don't even know why.
> 
> (Title taken from Kodaline's cover of Latch because that's the song that set the mood for me.)

Alec needs to stop making stupid decisions.  
  
Seriously, he really needs to do that.  
  
What he also needs to do is stop letting Isabelle drag him out for drinks.  
  
Because if he had done the aforementioned, he wouldn't be shit-faced and stumbling his way to Magnus's apartment right now.  
  
He has to admit though; initially, having a night out with all his shadow hunting buddies seemed like a good idea.  
  
_Wait_. Why did he call them buddies? Alec is pretty sure he's never used that word for anyone. Alec is pretty sure no one is _worth_ enough to be his buddy. Magnus could be his buddy, though.  
  
Oh no, he can't. Magnus is his very magical and sparkly boyfriend. _Too bad_ , he thinks. Magnus is totally buddy material.  
  
Also, _why the hell did Alec say his surely-not-buddies are shadow hunting?_ How does one hunt shadows? Why would one willingly hunt shadows? Shadows are creepy. Plus, they all hunt _demons_. Not really sure what the vampire and his smiley werewolf girlfriend hunt, though.  
  
Anyway. They all thought going out to blow off some steam with a couple drinks was a good idea. It truly did seem like one. Until a couple drinks turned into a couple _more_ drinks and these couple more drinks turned into them taking over the dance floor and-- oh no, did they really take over the dance floor?  
  
Alec vaguely remembers jumping around and trying to sway his body to the beat of the music. He also vaguely remembers Jace laughing at his _outstanding_  dancing abilities and mumbling something about sending Magnus a video.  
  
Magnus!  
  
Alec misses Magnus. He really wishes Magnus was with them tonight. He would've made the night a lot more beautiful, because get this:  
  
_Magnus is so fucking beautiful that he instantly turns everything around him beautiful just by association._

Alec sincerely believes that. He swears he's seen it happening. It's like the whole room lights up the moment Magnus walks in. It's like he's an angel. Magnus could one hundred percent be an angel, now that Alec thinks about it. He's the most beautiful one of them all, in fact.

Alec smiles at that thought, but then he instantly sighs.  
  
Magnus _freaking_ Bane, with his colorful hair and his shiny eyes and his soft lips and his pretty outfits. Alec feels overwhelmed.  
  
God, _why is Magnus's place so far away?_  Alec is tired. And very drunkenly drunk. And he misses Magnus.  
  
The world must surely hate him.  
  
Oh no, wait. The world doesn't hate him. Because at some point he doesn't remember about, Alec stopped walking and he now discovers that the building towering across the street from where he's standing is Magnus's.  
  
Well, not Magnus's. That would be crazy. Magnus doesn't own a building. That would mean he owns like a billion houses and Alec only likes Magnus's current house. It feels warm and home-ly. Very Magnus.  
  
Alec crosses the street, _very carefully_ , and pushes the front door of the apartment block open. He trips on his way towards the elevator and curses under his breath, instantly sushing himself with a "language, Alec!" he shouldn't have shouted as loud as he did. He then proceeds to press almost every button on the board after pressing the penthouse one, because buttons are very entertaining.  
  
After what seems like an eternity, the elevator _finally_ makes an adorable _ding!_ sound, which sends Alec giggling breathlessly. Elevators are funny. The doors slide open, and he struts out, still laughing. While Alec walks, he consciously reaches into the pocket of his jacket to search for his keys, until he realizes he doesn't have a key for Magnus's apartment. Why doesn't he have a key for Magnus's apartment? He needs to ask Magnus about it. Magnus always has answers.  
  
He knocks the door, once, twice, and then instantly rests his forehead against it. Alec isn't sure why he felt the need to do that, but he does it anyway. The wood is cool against his skin so it's not like it feels unpleasant.  
  
He doesn't have the time to enjoy it, however, because mere seconds later the door is thrust open and Alec falls forward.  
  
"Woah," a familiar voice says and instantly grabs Alec by the shoulders to help him regain his balance. "Alexander, are you alright?"  
  
Alec looks up. A pair of dark eyes stare back at him.  
  
"Magnus!"  
  
Magnus lets out a chuckle, and Alec feels _so deliriously happy right now_. "Yes, that's me. You okay?"  
  
Alec frowns. Why does Magnus keep asking? Of course Alec is okay. He got to see Magnus again, all is well and positive in his life.  
  
"Why would I be not?" he asks, still frowning. Magnus raises his brows, a smirk still evident on his lips.  
  
God. Is it weird that Alec wants to kiss that smirk?  
  
"I don't know. Maybe because you're drunk?"  
  
Alec scoffs. _He is not drunk._  
  
"Yes, I believe you are."  
  
Wait. _Did he say that out loud?_  
  
"You did. I figure drunk Alec Lightwood is, amongst all else, unable to filter his words."  
  
Magnus is still smirking. Alec seriously considers kissing that smirk.  
  
Why is Magnus so beautiful? It's unfair. Alec really wants to appreciate Magnus as much as he deserves, and he does, but he always feels like it's not enough. Magnus is made for grand things, you know? Alec can only offer that much.  
  
"Missed you so much tonight," Alec pouts, and he throws himself on Magnus in what he hopes resembles a hug. Magnus stumbles backward, almost tripping but lets out another laugh and Alec decides that Magnus really needs to stop laughing because it's too precious of a sound and his heart will explode.  
  
"I had already told you why I wasn't able to come. My last client only left a couple hours ago," Magnus explains, with Alec nuzzling into his neck in return.  
  
"Still missed you," he responds eventually. "It was boring without you."  
  
"If it genuinely was, you wouldn't come home a drunken mess now, would you?" Magnus teases, causing Alec to frown.  
  
"But Izzy--" he argues. And then he forgets what he wanted to say.  
  
Damn it, Magnus. He's always a distraction. Though he can't say he complains. Magnus is the best kind of distraction.  
  
"I'm sure dear Isabelle just wanted you to get drunk because of how much of a delight you are after a few drinks."  
  
"I'm not a delight!"

Why is Alec denying that, again? It didn't sound negative to him, after giving it a second thought.  
  
"Oh, but you are." Alec unwraps himself from Magnus and searches for his eyes, nearly fainting because he _winks_ at him.  
  
Magnus really winks at him.  
  
And not only that, but Magnus is also right here standing in front of him, styling a loose purple shirt and fit black pants. Without wearing a hint of makeup on his face.  
  
_Magnus is right here winking at Alec while wearing no makeup and looking very effortlessly beautiful, expecting Alec to be able to handle it all._  
  
Alec thinks he must be _super_ lucky to be able to call Magnus his boyfriend.  
  
"As confusing as it may sound to you, I'm also super lucky to call _you_ my boyfriend," Magnus smiles and Alec blushes.

He really needs to work on his filter.  
  
"But, I mean," Alec just can't shut up about Magnus, apparently, "have you seen you? You are so _pretty_. No, not pretty. _Beautiful._ ”  
  
Magnus doesn't reply, he just looks at him, surprise evident on his face.  
  
Was Alec not clear enough? Does he need to elaborate more?  
  
"I mean, who else would look so nice at three in the morning? Do you know what people are doing at three in the morning?"  
  
Magnus stills offers no respond. He stares at him pointedly. Alec leans in closer, as if to confess a deep, dark secret. "They sleep."  
  
Alec hears Magnus snort, and the man eventually breaks into laughter, shaking his head. "Alexander, I think you need to sleep, too."  
  
"I don't. I wanna talk about how pretty you are."  
  
"Alexander."  
  
"Magnus."  
  
Magnus sighs. Alec smiles triumphantly. "Purple suits you."  
  
Alec then starts giggling _again_ because apparently the word "purple" is a hilarious one to pronounce. Who would have thought.  
  
"Let's go to bed, okay?"  
  
Magnus seems to not listen to him tonight. Alec maybe needs to raise his voice a little bit.  
  
"Don't wanna sleep yet," he half-shouts, and Magnus swats his arm lightly, gesturing at him to be quiet. He looks upset, Alec decides. Oh no, why does Magnus look upset?  
  
"Wait, are you mad at me?"  
  
Magnus is taken aback by the question. "Why would I be mad at you?"  
  
He shrugs. "Dunno. Because I'm drunk, as you say. Which I'm not, by the way."  
  
Magnus sighs again. Alec notices that he no longer looks upset, and he instantly feels a happy ache flooding his stomach.  
  
Magnus has such a drastic effect on him, he sometimes hates it.  
  
_No._ He doesn't. Magnus and hate don't belong in the same sentence. Magnus equals beauty and art and rainbows. Alec can't hate anything that is associated with Magnus.

Did he say Magnus is very beautiful?  
  
"Did I say you're very beautiful? Even when you're mad at me?" Alec asks, just to make sure.  
  
"I'm not mad at you, darling. And yes, you did. About six hundred times. Now, c'mon."  
  
"Six hundred times are not enough," he mumbles, but he isn't able to argue about it longer because Magnus takes his hand ( _he takes his hand!_ ) and tugs at Alec to follow him towards their bedroom. Alec groans. He seriously doesn't want to sleep.  
  
But he's also very endeared by the fact that Magnus is barefoot, and that he's holding his hand, so he doesn't say anything to prevent Magnus from leading him to the back of the house.  
  
They step through the door and Magnus helps Alec sit down at the end of the bed so he can rid him of his shoes and jacket. Alec giggles as he feels Magnus’s fingers fumble with his clothes. He really needs to stop giggling, it’s getting ridiculous.

But then again, _Magnus_. So it’s not like he can avoid it. Magnus is so cute and so adorable and his hands are so warm and his fingers are so delicate and _ugh--_ Alec sighs.

“You gotta stop being so pretty, you know,” he tells Magnus, his voice slurred and slightly coarse. Maybe he kind of is drunk, after all.

Magnus shakes his head. He is still fighting to peel off Alec’s skinny jeans so he can help him wear a pair of sweatpants. Alec would try to prevent him from doing that (he decides that he _hates_ sweatpants—why are they called sweatpants anyway? That’s a very odd word), but he’s too sleepy. All he wants to do is cuddle up in bed next to his _very, very pretty_ boyfriend. “I can’t wait for you to wake up with a hangover and no memory of tonight whatsoever; I bet you won’t believe me when I tell you that you wouldn’t shut up about how pretty I am,” Magnus says, hiding back a smile.

That confuses Alec so much. Why would he even do that?

Magnus is straight up _lying_. Alec wants to call him out for lying. Lying is not nice.

But Magnus is always right. He would never lie to him. Magnus is so smart and so wise, he must know that lying isn’t nice.

“I will believe you,” Alec replies. “Why would I not? You _are_  pretty. In fact, you are _the prettiest._ And your hair is so soooooooft,” he points out, dragging out the word while one hand slowly reaches over to run through Magnus’s dark hair. Which is very hard to do, considering the way Alec’s vision is blurry.

He is _never_ listening to Izzy again.

“Why thank you, Alexander,” Magnus smiles and Alec automatically does too. It’s like a knee-jerk reaction to him. Magnus’s smile is contagious. “But it’s about time you got in bed.”

“Me got in bed?”

“Yes, who else?”

“What about you?” Alec pouts, earning a chuckle from Magnus.

“I’ll get in bed too. After I bring you a glass of water and an Advil for your hangover.”

“I’m _not_ hangover. I told you. Might be a little tipsy, though.”

“You will be.”

Alec sighs, but lets himself fall back-first on the bed and then tries his hardest to crawl underneath the duvet. He silently curses at how heavy the duvet is, though he eventually makes it. His eyes have started to drift close the moment he hears Magnus’s footsteps closing in on him, and he forces them open. Magnus leaves a tray with… _things_ on at the nightstand, and Alec then starts to whine in complaint as Magnus seems to walk away again. He calms down the moment he realizes his boyfriend is tucking in next to him.

Magnus instantly hugs Alec's body from behind and slides in closer to him, so they spoon. Alec hums happily.

“I love you so much,” he murmurs, sleep overtaking his senses. Even though he doesn’t want to sleep yet, because Magnus needs to be reminded of how much Alec loves him.

“I love you too,” Magnus whispers back. Alec smiles, content at his answer.

“You won’t ever leave me, will you?” he asks, just to clarify. He knows he’s too tired, and he can tell his voice is barely comprehensible by now, but _he wants to clarify, just in case._

“Never.”

The last thing Alec feels before completely drifting off is Magnus’s lips on his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm pretty sure this was a mess. I can't say I'm entirely satisfied with it, but at least I hope it was decent enough.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes or typos, it's one am and I don't have a beta reader.
> 
> Part three is coming next week, though, so rejoice! I promise part three will be better.
> 
> Y'all can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bIuegreenfeld/) and [tumblr](http://divines-move.tumblr.com/) and pretty please make sure to leave kudos and comments if you liked it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> (Also, yes, the next day Magnus did tease Alec about the night before's shenanigans, and all Alec did was accuse Magnus of exaggerating.)


End file.
